Back to 14
by limelie
Summary: The Get Backers go to Himiko's place and have an unexpected accident. They're turned back to their 14 year old selves! Wonder how high school will be like for them..? (mwahahaha!)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey there, my very first Get Backers fic, I have no idea where I got the plot from though. Maybe in my sleep...

Sorry for some OOCness, but I'll rty my best not to do it often.

And before you read the fic, no animals were harmed in the making of this fic.

Disclaimer: I'm broke, so don't even think I own it.

* * *

_**Back to 14**_

_By limelie_

**Prologue**

We zoom in to a view of a small café in the streets of Shinjuku. Ah yes, the Honky Tonk, the unofficial headquarters of our favorite electric eel and snake man.

We see the two heading to their beetle, definitely going somewhere.

Now, we zoom to the car.

(A/N From now on, we will be back on the third person, not my view)

"Hey, Ban-chan" the blond scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, Ginji?" the other was focused on the road.

"Um... where are we going again?" He ducked, he knew what was coming.

"You forgot already? We're going to Himiko's, she said she was going to show us a new perfume, but she needed everyone there." He pulled over.

Ginji blinked, for amazingly, Ban hadn't hit him on the head. They rang the doorbell for Kudou Himiko's apartment, number four.

"What took you so long!? Everybody else was here over half an hour ago!" she was peeved, she had called them first, then they came last. _Those two must have another pathetic excuse._

"Whatever, if it wasn't for Ginji here, I would have the last pizza slice anyway." Ban said going in side the apartment.

"I was hungry Ban-can!" The former head of the VOLTS cried, and went after his partner.

Ginji stopped dead in his tracks, inside, he saw Dr. Jackal, which, of course, he transformed into his tare form.

"Oh hello Ginji-kun, Lady Poison was worried about you two not making it." His cold voice really made tare-ginji scared now. Tare-Ginji got onto Ban's head.

Aside, he saw Shido, Kadsuki, Eimishi, Jubeii on the couch, leaning on the wall or just simply standing around waiting, and outside the window, who he couldn't see was Kagami Kyouji, once again stalking Himiko.

"Alright guys, I'll need your opinion on this new perfume of mine." She took out two dogs from her kitchen. "Now tell me what you-"She was cut of by a tare-Ginji hopping to the dogs. The perfume in her hand slipped, and the glass container was broken on the floor, letting the fumes escape into the air and on to the noses of the Get Backers and Kagami.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, but please wait till the next chapter is out before you say it's bad.

This limelie, signing off.


	2. Huh?

A/N: Sorry for the short prologue. I hope this is enough.

Before I forget, this part will be seen in my point of view.

Reviewer replies:

syl: I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but that's as far as my mind goes for it.

DaredevilX: It will be.

Hyper Kounzen Douji: Thanks for the review!

the PIEROTT: No, I did not get the inspiration from crystal-stare's brother's story, I got it at a forum I joined.

Disclaimer: Sorry, no money. So that means I don't own it.

* * *

**_Back to 14_**

****

_By limelie_

**Chapter 1**

He felt like he had been hit by a truck. His head hurt the most. He groaned, for some reason he felt very odd. He looked around and saw several unconscious bodies on the floor, one, he recognized as Ginji.

"Hey, Ginji! Ginji! Wake up!" Ban called as he ran to his friend. _That's odd, my voice sounds different. _

__

Ginji started to stir, "Oy!" He heard a voice, he recognized it as Ban.. Ginji opened his eyes, he noticed Ban looked younger, somewhat a little more than he could remember when they first met. Ban's glasses were covering at least half of his face, his shirt was too large for his body and his pants very loose, ( Not waist line ya hentais! Look at the rating. )

Ginji groaned, "Ban-chan, what happned to –" he was cut of by the other who also started to stir.

"Agh, what happened?" Shido asked, his clothes were now too loose for him and his bandana was now on his face. He looked like he had been through a storm.

"Owww… Jubei are you alright?" Kadsuki's shirt was now off his shoulders, of course, showing that he was really a guy. His long hair was all over his face, but only up to his waist. ( Hehe, Sadako…)

"Ugh, I'm alright…" His goggles came off, he tried to get them, but instead; he blinked, I am not kidding here folks, he blinked. For the first time since he lost his sight, he could see. _Huh?_ "Hey! I can see!" the 'samurai-boy', as Ban would like to call him, actually jumped for joy.

"Well, well, well, looks like Jubei-kun has his sight back, very amusing." Well, we all know who that was, don't we? Akabane's coat was a little longer and his hat was almost covering face. Besides that, he didn't look that different, except the fact he was a little shorter.

"So where's Snow White?" (Guess who's she and the dwarfs.) Eimishi was now trying to be funny. His shades where now down his face, his jacket and shirt was down to his knees, and his pants were now as loose as Ban's.

"Oh no! The perfume! What are we going to now!?" Himiko was panicked. Very panicked. "Minna! We have to do something!"

"Eh? Why Himiko?" Ban asked, he turned to a mirror right beside him. "What the hell! Himiko! What happened!" He saw himself, all his hair down and the glasses bigger.

"Aieee! Ban-chan, what happened to us! I look like myself when I was sixteen!" Ginji yelled.

"Himiko-san, please explain what happened to us." Kadsuki asked/demanded.

"Yes, Lady Poison, I really would like to know." Jackal drolled.

"Well, hehe, the perfume was supposed to turn any living organism that inhaled it into a younger version of itself, specifically, a person into his or her fourteen year old body." Himiko was sweating bullets. _They are really gonna get mad… oh please, oh please don't let them kill me… _Himiko pleaded in her mind.

Too late though…

"WHAT!?!?" Ban was already on the verge of killing someone. Jackal was as calm as can be. Tare-Ginji was busy trying to keep his partner calm. Kadsuki was busy trying to put his hair into a ponytail. Eimishi was just enjoying himself. Jubei was rejoicing for his sight. And poor old Shido was trying to think a way of telling Madoka.

Himiko stared at the scene before her, completely getting weirded out by it.

"Please tell me there is an antidote Himiko!" Ban was hysterical.

"Ban-chan, please calm down!" Tare-Ginji was hopping about trying to really calm him down.

Before the incident…

Hevn was on her way to Himiko's apartment. _She said it was a new perfume, I should hurry up, before any trouble starts with guys. _

__

She had just arrived and rang the doorbell. Hevn tapped her foot to pass the time. Finally, it was five minutes past and nobody had come to open it. She let herself in and got to apartment number four, she opened the door just to sniff a fragrant scent the to unconsciousness…

* * *

"Unn…" Hevn had just regained consciousness. "Ouch, the last thing I remember is smelling something… Himiko's apartment! I have to get there!"

* * *

"Didn't you just here something?" Jackal asked.

* * *

Hevn looked in front of her. She saw a door with an italic four hung on it. "Oh." She grabbed and turned the knob…

* * *

"I'll go get it, this might turn out interesting…" Akabane went to the door and held the knob and turned it…

* * *

From outside the window, Kagami had heard and observed everything. "Hmm…" Kagami mused to himself. "This might prove interesting to observe."

* * *

So, what do you think? Leave a review please!

This is limelie, signing off.


	3. What did you say!

A/N: None for this chapter, just reviewer replies.

Nekomi: Don't you even think about it.

darksunshine: Thankies for the review!

DaredevilX: You'll find out in this chapter.

Yamada: I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

**_Back to 14_**

****

_By limelie_

**Chapter 2**

Oh yes, Kagami was gonna have fun observing. Though, the fact that he had also turned fourteen was a disappointment. His white tuxedo was fairly long now; the violet shirt underneath it was also very long. His pants were very, very loose. Kagami's earring was down to his neck.

"Oh dear, this might be a problem. I guess I'll just have to live with it until Lady Poison makes an antidote." Kagami said, not even worried a bit at all.

Inside in Kudou Himiko's apartment, chaos ensued. Turmoil was evident. Disaster had already struck.

Although, at the door was a different story. Akabane had opened the door first, only to see Hevn wearing a very loose violet tank top and baggy jeans.

"Well Miss Mediator, you certainly look different." Akabane was still his cold creepy self, even after turning back to fourteen.

"What do you mean I look different? I'm the same as always." Hevn tilted her head, confused.

"Look for your self Miss Mediator." Akabane pointed to the mirror.

Hevn looked. She screamed. A very painful scream at that.

"Well, you seem quite disturbed Miss Mediator." Akabane removed his gloved hands from his ears.

"What happened to me! I-I-I l-l-look like I'm a lot younger!" Hevn was very, very scared. And it wasn't because Akabane was beside her.

"Lady Poison's new perfume made us all younger Miss Mediator." Akabane explained.

"Oh, but how do we get back to normal?" Hevn asked, very worried. _I can't work like this! _

"That's the problem Miss Mediator, Lady Poison doesn't have one." Came a calm reply.

"WHAT!!!"

"My, my, I shouldn't have said that."

Back at the other side of the room, things had clamed down.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ban asked.

"Have anyone of you noticed that Ginji looks older than us?" Shido noticed.

"Yeah, he does look older." Said Jubei.

"The electricity in his body must've burned some of the perfume in his body. That may explain why." Said Himiko, "All of you know that fumes burns in electricity right?"

"Considering that, I should say his age isn't too far off from us, though obviously, he is older than us, I should say about to years." Added Kadsuki. "Isn't that right Himiko-san?"

"Let's go to Honky Tonk, we can contact MakubeX from Paul's computers." Suggested Ban.

"Alright then, let's go." Ginji heading for the door of apartment number four.

Wee see eight fourteen and one sixteen year old teens on sidewalk heading for East Shinjuku. Ban was leading. There was one itsy-bitsy problem though…

"Halt! What are you kids doing out of school?" A man in a blue uniform and a badge on his upper left shirt stopped them.

Ban turned back to his partners, "Hey guys, how do we get out of this one?" Ban said in a hushed tone that only the group could hear.

On top of a building, Kagami was watching from his perch. "This should be an interesting scene."

"I say we're new here." Eimishi said, but still grabbing the handle of his whip. Who knows, it might be a corrupt policeman.

" I say we stick to Eimishi's idea, it should get the policeman off our tails for a while." All agreed, they really needed to go to the Honky Tonk, and fast.

Ban turned back to the impatient policeman. "Sir, we're new here, we were hoping for some directions." Ban did the puppy dog eyes, extremely out of character for him, but he was trying not to get in trouble in this time, he was just too desperate to get back to normal.

The policeman softened up. "Where do ya wanna go boy?"

Ginji pitched in. "We just wanna go to Honky Tonk!" Ginji bounced in his tare form.

"Alright."

They had finally made it back to Honky Tonk and told Paul and Natsumi about the incident.

After the story.

"I'll see if I can contact MakubeX, in the mean time, you guys have to school. I emailed your forms to Natsumi's school. You'll be going there. I don't want the policeman incident to happen again." Paul announced, though a lot worried about Ban going to thrash the place if he looses his temper.

"WHAT!!!"

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea. _Paul went to get the phone, knowing by the time he got back, the café would be almost or fully wrecked.

* * *

Tell me what you think.

This is limelie, signing off.

Now click that button!


	4. And so it begins

A/N: Sorry I took so long! Forgive me! It's still my exam week. (sob)

Another thing, it's a little AU, you'll find out why as the story goes on. (smirk)

* * *

_**Back to 14**_

_By limelie_

**Chapter 3**

We see a café. Honky Tonk was the name. The place where the Get Backers team was spending their nights till they got back, back to their normal ages that is.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!

"Zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz..." was what all was heard from the upstairs of the quaint little coffee shop, even though a very loud alarm clock went off.

Paul scratched the back of his. "Oh well, I better wake those guys up." He picked up two pans and went to the second floor of the shop.

CLANG!!!

"Unnn... Five more minutes Ban-chan...zzz...zzz...zzz..." Ginji rolled of his bed. "Ow!!!" The blond Get Backer rubbed his head.

The rest of the adult-turned-fourteen year olds got of their own beds.

"What's the big idea Paul!?!?!?" Ban yelled, him being in a mess. Then again, when is his hair not in a mess? The rest of them still had their ears were still ringing from the frying pan wake up call.

"You guys better take a shower; it's your first day at Natsumi's school. All of you better hurry up; uniforms and books are down stairs." _And one hectic day is about to begin._

Five minutes after the announcement...

"Out of the way saru-moshi! I was here first!" Ban shoved Shido out of the way to the bathroom.

"No way snake bastard! It's going to take you forever to finish in there!" Shido retaliated Ban's move.

"Ban-chan, Shido-kun, I have to go!" Ginji was hopping around in his tare form all teary eyed out of desperacy.

"Ban-kun! Let Gin-kun use the bathroom! He can't hold it in forever!" Hevn intercepted Ban and Shido from attacking each other and let Tare-Ginji pass.

"Arigatou Hevn-san!" With that, Tare-Ginji bounded into the toilet to relieve himself.

Down stairs...

Paul put down the newspaper he was reading. "What is taking those guys so long?" BANG! "Not again..." Paul headed upstairs.

Back upstairs...

Flush...

"Ahhh... Your turn guys!" Ginji headed down stairs to get his uniform.

"My turn!" Ban disappeared into the little room with a sink and a bowl.

"Snake bastard!" Shido growled, hurling his fists toward the wall.

"This is gonna take a while..." Kadsuki went down to get his uniform. _Guess I'll have to wait until we come home. _sigh

Jubei and Emishi followed suit, they were going to be late if they didn't, at their first day of school too.

"This is a very interesting morning indeed." Akabane followed the others soon after.

Paul reached the second floor of his café. "Hey Ban, hurry up! Everyone's already done!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm comin'! Argh!" Ban shut the door behind him and went down with the rest of the Get Backers cast.

The bell of the café jingled. _Ah, no more damages done for the day._

We view a group of nine teenagers, all walking up the street to Nayami **1** High School.

The boys uniforms consisted of a black blazer and pants and a white shirt, The girls were a white polo shirt with a blue striped collar and a black knee high skirt with a red and white line at the bottom. On each of their uniforms on the left chest was the emblem of Nayami High School, it was shaped like a blue upside down triangle edged with green and white borders. In the middle was the school's initials of NHS

"Hey Ban-can, what's high school like?" asked Ginji, as you already know, has never been to school.

"Ask Hevn, I've been home tutored by the obaba and Maria **2** since I was a kid." Replied Ban, truth to be told, he was pretty curious himself what this so called building with kids was like.

"Well, um... how do I start? It was the best time of my life, I always won most popular and most graceful and most likely to be a model awards!" Hevn flashed a proud smile to everyone. _Poor Hevn, maybe she was a cheerleader? That would explain her status. _Ban thought.

Probably, everyone else was also thinking what high school was like. As we all know, majority of them came from clans and never went to school; instead, they learned the art and technique of their families since they were children.

Akabane, Hevn and Himiko were a little bit different. Hevn was already working for the government since she was twenty one and quit after the destruction of the lab. Himiko was busy running away from the Voo Doo Child curse and learning from her anikii. As for the Jackal himself, nothing much was known about him except that he kills without mercy.

Again, watching from his perch was the mirror user Kagmi. He too had the outfit of the males as the group below. He had his own plans of observing them at school, the gods of Babylon City had already set up his school papers and was ready to do his job and be amused.

The group finally stopped in front of a huge gate and had the initials of Nayami High School. The school clock tower chimed, signaling the students to go to school and start class.

From Kagami and Akabane's point of view, one amusing was about to begin. They smirk simultaneously without the other knowing.

* * *

Reviewer replies: 

1 Literally means Trouble High School

2 Maria Noches, she was only shown in the manga. She has bigger (coughs) than Hevn and was Ban's care taker when his grandmother died.

**Bahaghari** (Rainbow): Yes, this is going to be chaotic, very chaotic. (smirk)

**obssdGB**: I appreciate the review!

**nicaxia**: Yes, fourteen year old Ban-chan does seem cute doing that. ; )

**Chareon**: Thank you!!!

**Neko-chan**: Yesh, I am not obsessed. Thankies for mentioning that. : )

**DaredevilX**: I may raise the rating due to the blood soon... (wakekeke...)

This is limelie, signing off.

Now please take your time to review.


	5. Registration

A/N: YES! At last, I am able to update!!! : p Sorry for taking so long… writer's block, again…

* * *

**_Back to 14_**

_By limelie_

**Chapter 4**

Out from the distance, the once-for-now retrieval group hears a familiar voice call out to them. " Minna-san, over here!" Yes it was, the ever cheerful Mizuki Natsumi, here to help them. Though, if anyone noticed, Ginji blushed at the sight of the optimistic girl. Ginji glanced to ground try to hide his redness, to his dismay, somebody from the corner of his eye saw him. Of course, without Ginji-kun knowing.

"Minna-san, let's go, we better go to the office to know which class you were put in." Natsumi smiled as she always did, Ginji never failed to notice this…never.

"Well then, shall we go, we do not want to disappoint our sensei for being late for our first day of school will it not?" Akabane said, fixing his uniform.

"Wise words coming from someone who always comes at the last minute on a mission assignment, ne Akabane-san?" Himiko slightly frowned, as well as the other transformed dakkanya/anaiya /hakobiya / once mamoriya.

"Well Lady Poison, I have my own business to attend to. Do I not have any privacy for my life?" Akabane smirked, how he enjoyed irking these people.

"Fine!" Himiko stormed to the building.

"Oy, Himiko! Chotto mateo!" Ban ran after Himiko, knowing she could do some damage. _She better has not reached for her perfumes yet!_

The others followed suit, the day was just starting and chaos was already about to ensue. Taking each step of the way to get to the building, they opened the door of Nayami High School.

"Natsumi-san, could you lead us to the registration office please?" As always, Kadsuki asked politely while his bells jingled.

"Okay Kadsuki-san, right this way!" Natsumi is still the bubbly waitress we know, leading them to the left of the corner of the hallway heading to a door with big bold words written on it: NHS Registration.

Shido knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice from the other side of the big block of wood with a knob.

"Sumimasen, but we're new students here hoping for our applications." Emishi said in a polite manner, surprising for his usual personality since he is always kidding around.

The secretary at the desk had platinum blond hair, pink cat eye sunglasses. Her hair was in and 80's fashion tied in a bun with a green hair scrunchy. She wore one of those pink spandex suits worn in those 80's discos and red platform shoes. Last but not the least, she was chewing gum in the old secretary fashion.

"Wait a minute." Her voice was expectedly like one of those Mafia women.

She searched through her desk and file cabinet drawers.

"Here it is." She dropped ten files on the top her desk. "Now, come over here as I call your names."

"Kirizawa Ban."

"Wait a minute, could let me borrow the phone please?" Ban was calm, but he was irked inside, a vain appeared at the side of his head.

"Sure." The secretary pointed to phone.

"Arigatou." Ban took the phone a dialed the Honky Tonk's number.

After the third ring, Wan Paul a.k.a. Master picked up.

_Honky Tonk Café at your service, who's this?_

It's Ban you dope, what's the idea of doing this? Ban was trying to keep his cool, or else, the secretary might be suspicious.

_So you've found out huh? Well, your name are famous in Shinjuku underground, don't you think that might be a problem?_

Fine, fine, I get your point, but why didn't you tell us? 

_I wanted to see your faces when you got back. Hahahahahaha!!!_

Ban hung up the phone. "Sorry for delaying ma'am, please continue."

"Thank you. Again, who is Kirizawa Ban?"

"That would be me." Ban took the file paper and read it.

"Mireki Himiko."

"Thanks." Himiko also took the paper.

"Liu Emishi."

Emishi took the paper and scanned it.

"Minoru Shido."

As is, same with Emishi.

"Itodono **1** Kadsuki."

Also the same as the others.

"Harito Jubei."

Paper taken politely like the rest.

Shinkawa Kuroudo."

Bowing and taking the file sheet.

"Shinkawa Kyouji."

The secretary looked around when there was no response. She set aside the file sheet. The team was obviously familiar with the name, the looks on their face was proof. The secretary though, was oblivious,

"Nikoru Hevn."

She politely took the paper and went with the others, reading the file.

"Sorade Ginji."

"Yay! My file's here. Arigatou secretary-san!" In tare form, he left the room with the others.

"Minna-san what section are you guys gonna attend?" Natsumi wondered, would she be classmates with Gin-chan?

"2-2" Came a simultaneous answer from the group, Ginji's section was not heard over the voices.

All of the looked at each other. Sweat dropping, even Akabane, it was an incredible coincidence.

"I'm in 4-5!" Ginji had repeated his previous statement.

A slight blush had come over Natsumi. _That's my class._

* * *

**1** I couldn't think of anything else. Hehehe... (sweatdrop)

Reviewer replies:

DaredevilX: Don't worry; they won't know that…yet. ;)

EffyDurach: I have a lot more in store for Hevn-san. (wakekekeke…)

Bahaghari: Thanx for the review and encouragement!!

tsuka-kun: Here ya go!!!

obssdGB: Oh, there will be, just you wait… (smirk)

ManicReversed: Glad you liked it, about your request. I'm sorry, I can't tolerate slash. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stop reading this fic since it doesn't have slash. Hey, you've got what you and like and I've got mine.

WingLiger496: Thankies for your review!!!

leon: I'll do my best in this chapter.

:) : You read mah mind.

x kuro tenshi: Glad you do.

Review please.

This is limelie, signing off.


	6. Project! Group!

WAI I'm back minna-san! After a VERY long third quarter of school!

A/N: Since won't take my seperating scenes with my own symbols, I have decided to use a double space using the seperation line has for the beginnig and end of the chapter and a single space for seperation of scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own it and this goes for the rest of the fic.

* * *

_**Back to 14**_

_By limelie_

**Chapter 5**

Jagan Master and possessor of Aesculapcius, Mido Ban as we all know him walks into class, with the rest of the crew minus Ginji of course.

"Ah, the new students have arrived." The teacher signals them to come up in front of the class. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"Hai." Though not normal for the Get Backers Gang, this is what they had to do. Getting discovered was very crucial, but hey, who would believe this bunch of kids were the notorious rulers of the Shinjuku Underground?

Ban bowed in front of the class. _This is getting more irritating than ever…_ "Watashiwa no Kirizawa Ban, my interest is fighting and I'm 14." _And how I hate it._ Ban added as an after thought, being polite was getting annoying, very annoying. He took off his lens, no use using his Evil Eye in school anyway. The girls in class thought more of a different perspective, _He's so handsome!_ A simultaneous for regular high school girls.

Ban looked for a vacant seat and sat at the corner of the class. Up came next was Fuyuki Shido, Beast Master and highly embarrassed to introduce himself. "Yo-Yoroshiku minna-san, I'm Fu- I mean I'm Minoru Shido. My interests are looking after animals and listening to the violin."

All the girls in the class was in a dream. _He's so cuuuuuuute….sigh_

"I never thought of hearing that from you saru moshi Ban yelled at the back of the class, snickering loudly, and smirking to add to it.

"Shut up hebi yarou!" Shido stomped to the seat to the other edge of the classroom.

Ah, it was Kudo Himiko's turn to introduce herself. "Hello minna! I'm Mireki Himiko, nice to meet you." She smiled and walked off to sit in front of the now Kirizawa Ban.

Ah, the thoughts of high school girls. _Don't get near my Banny-chan!_

"Yo! I'm Liu Emishi! Nice to meet you people!" Wearing a very goofy grin, he bounded off to sit two seats away diagonally from Shido.

Itoma- I mean Kazuki introduced himself in all politeness. He still ended up being thought of as a girl. Gomen Kazuki, guess you'll have to talk to the sensei after class.

Jubei came next, of course, the girls in class was also left to dream about the good doctor. He went right beside Kazuki to comfort him, the poor guy needed someone to lean on for now. The teacher told him cut his hair, guess he had to explain later to the sensei why, but not without thinking of a very interesting excuse first.

"Hey guys, My name's Nikoru Hevn! It's so nice to see you all and I hope we have a good time together!" She went to sit right next to Ban. All the guys in the class had their eyes bugging out, who would've thought a fourteen year old look so mature, especially with those melons! A few others were sent to the clinic due to severe blood loss nonetheless via nose bleeds.

Ah yes, it was Jackal's turn. No use saying, all the girls in the class fainted. Via creepiness or via high pogi points **1**, no one knows.

The teacher scratched his, "A lot of people seem to be fainting today." Ah, how dense. "Oh, Kuroudo-san, where is your cousin, I believe he's Shinkawa Kyouji correct?"

"Ah yes, he's on his way, he had some 'business' to attend to for a while sensei." Truth to be told, Akabane was quite amused that Kagami Kyouji the observer had some plans up his sleeve for his own amusement.

Ban, keeping as calm as possible, had quite a temper rising up. _When I get my hand on you Paul!_

Himiko was now as angry as Ban._ Kagami, if you ever try to get near me…grrr…_

The other were just plain in a daze, excluding Emishi and Hevn, they had their own problems to sort out.

* * *

"Ne, Gin-chan, Are you okay?" Ginji had turned tare, Natsumi was worried, but who could blame the electric eel, he was nervous. 

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine Natsumi-chan. I'm just nervous, I've never been to school before…"Ginji popped back to normal.

"Nothing to worry about Gin-chan, you'll do fine!" the ever cheerful waitress hugged Ginji.

Plop! Ginji had just turned tare again, this time, stiff as a doll.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! A person was knocking at class 2-2's door. 

"Come in."

The door slid open revealing a pale blond haired youth. He had violet eyes like Kuroudo and looked like the raven haired student. They wore the same smile. The whole class noted that.

"Ohio sensei, sorry I'm late, I had run into some time problems." Kagami smiled as usual, introducing himself to the class.

"All right class, I have a project for you. Group yourselves into ten and I'll tell you the assignment." The teacher turned back to his lesson plan for a topic.

Another fainting session ensues with the girls in the class, almost all never mede it, they were sent to the clinic for Bishounen Overload Syndrome or BOS as it is know now.

Ban immediately jumped, all the girls in the class wanted to be grouped with him, the same with Kagami and Akabane.

"Class! I'll be the one to choose your leaders! Back off Kirizawa-san please."

_I'm saved!_ Ban was just lucky.

"Okay, Kirizawa-san is assigned as leader of group number 1, Wadema-san and Fekomo-san as group 2 and 3 as follows. You are free to choose your members of your own."

"Yo saru mishi! You're with me, bring joker with you too!" Ban had his ego swelling.

"Whatever hebi yaro! We're coming for our safety's sake!" Shido dragged Emishi away from the high school girls.

"Himiko, over here, you're not getting into any trouble."

"Itomaki, samurai-boy, here. No complaints, Itomaki is as depressed as is." Jubei pulled Kazuki from the crowd to the group, Kazuki needed no more of this nonsense.

"Come on Akabane-san, Kagami-san, it'll be fun, let's go!" Hevn was busy trying to convince the doctor and the illusionist to join.

"Hai hai. We're coming Miss Mediator. Aren't we Kyouji-kun?"

"Yare yare Hevn-san, we'll join right cousin?"

"Certainly." Akabane and Kagami smiled their usual creepy smile heading for Ban's group.

Meanwhile, up on the ceiling, a spider crawling up it's web can be seen. We zoom into the arachnid, it looks at the Get Backers and Co. It's mechanical as we can now see, it only has two eyes as lens and certainly a spybot.

"This is getting out of hand, should we help them Sakura?"

"Of course MakubeX, I can't stand my little brother to suffer like that for his master." Giggling, Kakei Sakura headed out of MakubeX's computer room to get ready to leave for Nayami High School.

"Don't be off too long Sakura." Laughing, MakubeX switched the monitor to Ginji's class for events.

* * *

**1 pogi points: **_A __Filipino slang term of measuring a guy's handsomeness. _

Reviewer Replies:

**Sylerna**: Arigatou Syl! It's the first time anybody said that to me!

**Black Life**: He's gonna be in here, don't worry.

**gabrielle angelique**: Thanks for emailing me, I'm glad to have readers concerned.

**internet weaver**: I'll do my best!

**ichigo akira**: 0.o if they did, chaos will ensue surely. :p Thanx for reviewing!

**KyousukeGirl**: What's the thanking for? It's all for you guys to have some fun in life!

**Bahaghari**: Well it seems chaos has ensued. BTW, I'll do my best here for Him!

**smile** (this siteseems to not accept the format of your penname): Deconstruction of limbs? Nice…thanx for the idea!

**Shiro Ninja, AmanoAndin**: Thanx for reviewing! I appreciate it!

**virgo-princess93**: Those names kinda popped into my head…hehehe (sweatdrop)

**obssdGB**: Of course I have something planned girl!

**EffyDurach**: I'm glad you still like this fic, I'm just down cuz your going to stop writing…Oh well, this is life isn't it?

**pandora505**: I'll take that in to consideration…

**rabid lola**: Close, but not exactly ne?

WOW! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! faints Thanx minna-san, I appreciate it all!

This is limelie, signing off.


	7. Againts All Odds

A/N: I wish I could've updated earlier. Waaaaaaaaaah! Gosh I missed writing about this! Why? Summer job, summer advance classes in math and Japanese. Clear yet? XD

To** Kyouske Girl**: I'm really sorry, this chap's to you. :) Hope ya like it.

To **Bahaghari**: This chap's also to you, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Back to 14**

_By limelie_

_**Chapter 6**_

Clap. Clap. "Alright class, I'll announce your project. This is a class project, so pay attention." Clink! Screech. Screech.

Written on the board, in humongous Japanese text was "Summer Festival Play". Smack! The teacher banged his chalkboard eraser on his desk. "Don't let me down! This is our chance to prove that our class isn't the worst in Nayami! Do. Not. Fail. Me!" Tears swelled up in his eyes, of course, not without those expected watery eye effects with the shiny effects. His fist clenched, held high, biting his lip. "Now minna-san, let's begin!" Blazing blue fireball lit up in his eyes, determination evident. "According the grouping I just gave, Group I, you will be the cast of the play! Now, I will not allow the regular arrangement of cast. I want everyone to draw from a hat and do the part they get. No one will be allowed to switch parts, complain, or even do something that I might not know of."

Ping! "Now, draw." A hat magically appears on his desk, all the parts of the play already written in.

A head in the back turns. "Ne, ne, Kuromaru, do you know how sensei does that? We've been here a semester and still haven't figured that out."

A soft reply come im return, "How should I know Shiromaru? The upperclass men say that he's been doing that and nobody still hasn't figured it out. I tell 'ya…" Whisper, whisper.

Snicker. _Haha, gets them everytime, those youngsters are still immature. Everyone knows that this is just a simple a putting a trap door on your desk then flicking it once or twice! Wait…wasn't it supposed to be that way? Oh well, I just have to make sure these kids are miserable…uh, yeah. That's it, miserable… _

The paper crumbles as a certain blue-eyed "child" draws from The Hat of Fate.

"Now, don't open those pieces of paper until I say so." Giggling, he grasped his nose. BLOW!

Disgusted looks go around the classroom, each passed along student to student.

"My, isn't this a splendid occasion Akabane-san?" A sub-zero grin. "This is interesting isn't it?" Purple eyes glimmer, mischief, trouble, fun. Ah, spelled out so plainly.

"Indeed it is Kagami-kun. I wonder what parts we will get? I hope this wouldn't be boring, because you know I hate boorish things." A blue light momentarirly flashes from the Jackal-that-has-proclaimed-himself-doctor's hand.

"Isn't it a little to early to bring those out?" The mirror master lay his head on his desk. "But I must agree, it is getting boring around here…" With a sigh, he retired on his desk, not to mention having a very large snore bubble coming out from his nostril.

Drip. Drip. Drip… "Ah, that's better now draw your characters group one."

_Eeeeeeew…the mucus already set in the hat. Gah, it's gonna take awhile to recover from this._

_Just don't look down, just don't look down. _Smish._ Hooboy…I wonder where they keep the tissue around here._

"How was it Himiko?" Oh that ol' arrogant grin. I wonder how will he keep his ground when it's turn to draw.

"Shut up, Ban. You'll 'feel' it for yourself." _And I'm well damn sure we'll have a laugh out of it! Haha!_ A chesire cat grim maybe best to describe what was on Himiko's face. I just hope that won't be plastered on her face for a long time. It's an omen that something bad will happen. Oh dear, I hope everyone will be alright.

"Nikoru-san, it's your turn."

Walking down the lane in her usual way, though it depends on your definition of usual/normal, she walked like she was on a cat walk in a fashion show. Shoulder high, pleasant smile and the rest.

Splurt! Well, that's one down. Splurt! And another. SPLURT! That's all of them.

A slender hand raised above the class. "Sensei, the boys passed out again with nose bleeds."

Turning our view to the front, we see the teacher with the same expression. Eyes glazed, nose excreting red substance that is the liquid of life and drool hanging out if his mouth.

Thirty minutes pass, everyone has drawn their characters. Only question is, what's the theme?

"Sensei, what's the theme? You haven't told us yet." Ban suddenly felt quirky, _I'm not gonna like this…I just know it!_

"I'm glad you asked Kirizawa-san! The theme is…" Dramatic pause, "**Cinderella**!"

Eyes, bugging out from everyone, I wonder why…hmm…

"Everyone, announce your characters one by one in front of the class." Toothy grin, a small flick of lights his teeth.

"Kirizawa, you're up first."

"Fairy Godmother…" Walking back to his seat, it finally sank in, "**WHAT?** Sensei, what is this about? I got a FEMALE part!" Thud. Looks like he fainted from shock.

"Minoru, you're next."

"Step Sister Number One? What is this supposed to be?" Thud. We need another stretcher for him.

"Geez, a lot of people are fainting, anyway, Itodono, go ahead."

"CINDERELLA?" Poor guy, he'll be sulking for sometime again.

Person after person go up with a sad expression on their face.

"Hm, I guess this will be interesting after all Akabane-san." Ah, such a playful grin. Those pools of mischief seem to never lose it's cat's amusement.

"Agreed." The grin is reflected off the mirror demon.

"Now class, he's the listing of cast once again. Please take note costume making will be tomorrow."

On the board, written in bold letter was this:

**Cinderella**: _Itodono Kazuki_

**Fairy Godmother: **_Kirizawa Ban_

**Prince: **_Nikoru Hevn_

**Stepmother: **_Shinkawa Kuroudo_

**Step Sister Number One:** _Minoru Shido_

**Step Sister Number Two:** _Liu Emishi_

**King: **_Mireki Himiko_

**Queen: **_Shinkawa Kyouji_

**King's Adviser:** _Liu Emishi_

* * *

**A/N 2**: To everyone who reviewed, thank you very much, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Though I can't say this one of my best.

BTW, I haven't left out Jubei, I have other plans for him. ;)

Thankies again for reading.

This is limelie, signing off.


End file.
